Born a Neko
by Ichi-Berry15
Summary: Many changes are being made in Kyo's life after he moved in with his older cousin. With OCC there is a battle for the cursed cat. With Uke!Kyo. WARNING YAOI! Please read and review. YukiKyo Pairing. Rated M for certain sexual situations in later chapters.
1. New Home

**Thanks for opening up this story! Again to all my readers please remind me to update my stories or I will forget.**

**Quick Summary: Kind of what would happen if Fruits Baskets never encountered Tohru. Except with gay relationships within the family. Anyway in this story many people become attracted to our cute little Kyo. The pairing should end with Kyo/Yuki. Could possibly change though out the story. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, but it would be so cool too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- New Home<p>

Being the 'cat' of the zodiac family I am always looked down upon in this messed up family well known as the Sohma house. The other day by the head of the family it was decided that I, Kyo Sohma am to live with Shigure, the idiot 'dogs' house until further notice. I was okay with it until I arrived there and my worst nightmare was there, Yuki. Yuki being the 'rat' is my sworn enemy from birth. The princely rat was well liked by everyone he meets for his graceful movements and his fair facial appearance that seemed to beat most teen girls.

"Why are you here?" I said looking into the eyes of that damned rat. Just seeing his face instantly seemed to bring my mood down.

"I live here you baka neko." He said just to anger me more. **AN: Baka Neko means stupid cat.**

"Don't call me stupid!" I hissed at him. Although all we did was argue it would always leave and unsettled feeling deep down. But I would never admit this.

"Now, now you two. From now on the three of us are living together until Akihito says it's less." Shigure being an adult (for once) stepped in breaking us up.

Yuki decided to walk off somewhere near the living room and I made my way up to settle into my new room. Walking in the door I threw my bags in the corner out of the way. Unsatisfied with my surrounds I turned and went back down stairs. I slipped out the back door unnoticed and found a latter to get me on the roof. Getting comfortable on the cool tiles I laid there until the sun went down. Laying there I watched as the stars became noticeable until my star gazing was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door.

"Kyo~ dinner's ready. Come and get it!" Shigure sang as the delivery man left are humble house buried in the woods. I hesitated to come down from my easing spot until my stomach growled.

After I made it down to ground leave when I opened the door unexpectedly I meet eyes with Yuki. Swiftly averting my eyes, I took a seat opposite of him.

"Help yourself to whatever you'd like Kyo." Without making a comment back to that annoyingly happy writer I made a small plate and ate quietly.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet and left a heavy feel in the air for my comfort and from the looks of it Shigure looked ready to cry.

The silence didn't bother me as much but what really made my skin crawl was the fact that most defiantly Yuki's eyes were on me. The way he was staring at me felt as if he could be striping me of everything I am.

As soon as I was done what little I had on my plate, I excused myself without a word from the table.

"Kyo is that all you're going to eat?" Shigure asked without really caring.

"I'm not that hungry. I'm going to bed now." Without turning to see, I felt that damn rat's eyes still on me. I scurried out the room as soon as humanly possible. Luckily my room was at the end of the hall and rat boy's was the first door on the right. I changed into something light and climbed under the covers._ I just want this day to be over._ Kyo thought to himself as he fell asleep to get some much needed sleep.


	2. School Life

**Please Enjoy and PLEASE do review!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own the original story nor its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- School Life<p>

"Damn it all!"carrot top barged in the front door without even removing his shoes.

"Kyo! Don't take your anger out on the house. Take your shoes off." Shigure yelled after him from the front entrance.

"What was _that_ all about?" appeared the curious rat around the corner.

"I kind of tricked him into taking the entrance exams at Shinjuku All Boys Academy. Starting tomorrow you guys are going to school together." He said with a large doggish smile. Yuki turned wearing a smirk which Shigure didn't quit catch.

-The next day-

I had just finished preparing breakfast when in came the scary, purple rat walking in like a new born zombie. The sight of him first thing in the morning darkened my mood and now I've lost my appetite.

"What's for breakfast?" Shigure came skipping in the kitchen bright and early in the morning.

"Stir-fry." was my short reply as I made my way for the door.

"Wait Kyo, aren't you going to eat?"

"Already ate. You can do the dishes." I stated with a hasty retreat. I practically fast walked to school so I wouldn't have to deal with that rat. When I arrived at the school I made my way for the teachers lounge when I got there my materials were already gathered. My homeroom teacher came over and introduced himself.

"Hello Kyo-kun. I'm your homeroom teacher, Yamada Sensei." Sensei attempted to make small talk. "So your Yuki's cousin? He asked as he handed me my schedule.

"Thanks. And yes I am." I said glancing up at him. _It surprised me how young he looked. Sure the thin glasses he wore gave him the mature look. But with the black silky hair that went down to his eyes and covered the back of his neck, he didn't look too much older than me. Also with his tall, slender body he must be popular with the girls. _

"Let's go to the classroom the bell's about to ring." Sensei said to draw me from my thoughts.

**AN: The bell has already rung and Kyo is being introduced to his class.**

"Everyone this is Kyo Sohma. Please be nice to him." _Damn I hate this! Everyone's looking at me as if I was in my cat form. If I was mistaken most of them were blushing, what the hell._ "Quiet Everyone. Kyo you can take a seat in the back."

I walked to my seat and everyone's eyes were on me. If that stupid rat was in this class it would have made things more irritating.

-Lunch Hour-

"Kyo-san are you and Yuki really cousins?"

"Kyo-san, why is it you and Yuki-san don't look alike?"

"Do you guys live together?"

I was asked these questions while they formed a complete circle around my desk. Guys from other classes came to see what I looked like. I feel like a famous person being surrounded by screaming fan girls.

"Guys! Come one, give him some space." A tall slender guy came up to me. After he said that the crowd around me started to fade. "I'm Rioyosuke Kouji." When I looked up from my desk I noticed said person was actually quite handsome. He had golden brown hair that came down to his shoulders and used a hair band to hold the hair out of his face. He had nice tanned skin and dark blue eyes that brought the whole look together. He had to be over 6' foot. The way he acted made him look like a laid back, playboy teen and he gave of that kind of aura. All together this guy was easy to read.

"Thanks. I'm Kyo Sohma."

Standing up from my seat he rapped his arm around my neck. "Come on, lunch is on me." I was then dragged off by this damn over grown ape. But you must be damned if you think I was going along with this without some kind of struggle.

-Sitting at the Cafeteria with food in front of them-

"It really sucks being the new kid being the new kid." I commented while picking at my food.

"'Nd why's that?" Kouji asked while slurping his noodles like the pig he is.

"Just look around." Kouji looked around and his face told me he understood. "See, everyone's staring like I'm so kind of freak." I said while sighing into my bowl of ramen.

"That's because your related to our school's famous Princess Yuki." Under his breath he mentioned "You're also not bad looking yourself." But Kyo was to distracted to notice that little comment.

"Princess Yuki?"

"Well because we're an all boys school the cutest boy Yuki, was labeled as the school's Princess." Kouji continued on about it but I didn't really care enough to listen.

-After School-

I stood up to once again end up surrounded by a curios mob. "Kyo-kun would you like to join our club!" they sung in harmony. I looked around at the sheets they were holding. There were sports forms and karate, judo, archery and more.

"Sorry. Not interested." Brushing them off to walk off but they swarmed me again asking to reconsider. There was a tug on my arm making me stubble back on to someone. Glancing up Kouji had come to my rescue yet again.

Glaring at them, "The dude said he wasn't interested." They all fled the classroom with that said.

"Thanks for saving me…again." I said trying to get my footing back.

"No problem, so you wanna walk home together?"

"Sure."

When we arrived at the entrance Yuki was standing there with a few guys around him. He really did look like a princess with his many servants around him taking care of every need. Now that I actually take the chance to look at him he really does look like a girl. With that girlish looking face and slim body. At first glance he seems so fragile. It's scary that they don't know how strong he really is. I bet that damn purple headed rat is cuter than most girls.

Yuki glanced at Kouji, "So Kyo ended up in the great Kouji's class." His words covered in sarcasm.

"Aww is the princess upset?" Kouji wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. "Come on Kyo, lets leave the Princess to her servants." When I looked over my shoulder Yuki's mood went completely dark. I could tell he really hated Kouji but why would he care if I was involved.

Walking away I could hear one of the guys talking to Yuki saying 'Don't mind that stupid Kouji" and then began asking questions about me.

After we left the entrance Kouji returned to his happy-go-lucky attitude. "Well Kyo-kun for saving you TWICE today I think you should treat me to burger."

We stopped walking, "Kou-"

"Call me Rioyosuke." He said with a big grin.

"Damn it. You just happened to catch me in a good mood."

-Dark out. Kyo arriving at Shigure's house-

"Kyo! Is that you where were you its so late. Anyway your dinners in the fridge." Come Shigure's voice down the hall.

"Kay thanks." I slipped of my shoes and stood up.

"Were you with Kouji?" Came that low, soft voice of a certain rat behind me. From the anger in his voice I can confirm that Yuki and Kouji didn't get along.

"What do you care." I said and then casually walked past him.

He grabbed my arm and I turned to meet his gaze. "Don't hang out with him, I don't trust him." As he said that his grip tightened on my arm. I glanced down at my arm then back out him.

"Whether you trust him or not has nothing to do with me," I said swinging my arm out of his hand, "And who I hang with is none of your concern." After I said that I walked off upstairs leaving Yuki in the doorway.


	3. Love's in the Air

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSSION! I'm deeply sorry, last week I had noticed that I uploaded chapter 6 instead of 3! Sorry to my readers that were confused by the sudden change of events. Those of you that are just now reading this don't mind it. Thanks to my slip up you got a nice preview of future events.**

**THANK YOU to all the people following this story. Please check out my others. I do write a lot but I keep forgetting to get them online. -_-' Again my fault.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Read and Review !**

**Disclaimer : sadly to not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters : (**

* * *

><p><em>I've been at this ALL BOYS school for about four days, not even a full week and I'm standing at my shoe locker looking at what seems to be a love letter<em>. Here on top of my shoes sits a pink envelope with a red heart being used to seal the letter inside. _But who in the world would send me a love letter I just hope this is someone playing a prank. But I can't just_ –

"Kyo!" said Cat nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden call. "What's up?" Slipping my indoor shoes on and placing my outdoor ones in the locker, I slammed it shut out to keep the letter out of sight for others to see. "Wow! Why'd you just slam your locker door like that?'

"No reason!" Grabbing Kouji's arm before her could further question me, I proceeded to drag him off to class. I quickly threw in at least _some_ type of explanation to hopeful lead him away from my locker I yelled back the excuse of being late to first period.

_During lunch hour I'll go get the note and then decide what to do about it then. For now I'll just go to class to get this of my mind._

**Lunch Hour**

"So, ready to get lunch, Kyo?" Kouji said as he swooped in for a hug which I easily dodged.

"Sorry Rioyosuke, you'll have to eat alone. I have something to do." I turned and opened the classroom door when, "Yuki?"

"Shigure asked me to bring you some leftovers because there's too many in the fridge," he claimed glancing at around the classroom in a bored manner while holding out the bento to me.

"Sorry but I'm not eating today," I said slipped around the rat's figure that still stood in the doorway, working past him into the hallway. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"What am I supposed to do with this extra bento?"

"I don't know, give it away. I don't care."

His grip loosened and I took that as my opportunity to leave and with that I ran down the hallway. Yuki's curiosity was intrigued but his scheming was interrupted by the one and only Kouji.

"I wonder what that's all about."

"Kouji." Yuki tone of voice was low but deadly serious and his eyes were hard with a fire to them.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Kyo." Yuki's face left no room for arguments. "Knowing you, (which I wish I didn't) you're after something from him with bad intentions," he said with a deadly glare meaning business.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, princess," Kouji claimed batting his eyelashes, trying to play innocent while wearing a devilish smile across his mouth.

"Don't play cute. I know you're a bisexual playboy."

Yuki approached the tall brunette pointing his index finger at his chest and poking it.

"Just keep your grubby paws off Kyo."

Kouji grinned at Yuki as the prince took this as a chance to leave.

**Meanwhile with Kyo**

Kyo had already retrieved the letter from his locker off behind the gym to open it. Still feeling sneaky, Kyo looked around to make sure he wasn't followed or anything. Finding that his area was safe, he relaxed a little bit. Like a true cat, Kyo curled up against a tree until he was comfortable and then opened the letter.

_**Kyo Sohma-kun,**_

_** When I saw you walking through the hallway it was like love at first sight. Since then, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Please meet me behind the gym after school at 5:00pm.**_

_Shit! Now what am I supposed to do? I don't wanna meet this person, but I can't just not show up. Damn it all! And why the hell does this look like it was taken from a soap opera?_

Staring at the letter just made Kyo's stress level go up. In the heat of the moment, he began ripping the letter. Cooling his head, he shoved the scraps into his pocket.

**After School behind the Gym**

_Why the hell am I going to meet this person? I don't even know what to expect._

Kyo turned the corner to meet face to face "surprisingly cute" secret admirer.

"Did you write me that letter?" Kyo had locked eyes with the boy.

"Yes. I'm Haruki Suga," pronouncing himself with the utmost confidence. He's shorter than me by a few inches. He reminds me of a matured Momiji, almost. He has dirty blonde hair that is kept short but long enough to cover most of his neck and his entire forehead with spikes of hair in his eyes. His straight hair had a shine to it that brought out his brown eyes. Plus this Suga kid had a pale, creamy complexion that gave him an angelic look in all.

"Sohma-kun?"

"Ah, yes? Suga was it? I um—"Kyo was snapped out of his thoughtful gaze.

"Sohma-kun, please go out with me!" His face was still serious. His looks gave off a timid personality but in reality he was very confident.

"B-but— I'm a guy and so are you."

"I know that already but since the moment I saw you, I haven't been able to get you out if my head!"

He pounced on me and held me in a tight hug.

"Please, please go out with me."

I wiggled loose, "I'm sorry. I broke free and started running in the direction of my house. My cat ears picked up his voice as he yelled, "I'm not giving up!" Without turning back to look at him, I ran as fast as I could.

_I just want to go home and forget all that happened today._

With that, Kyo was left with a load of new problems to deal with.

**Shigure's Living Room Later That Night**

"I'm back!" Yuki had returned from the grocery store.

"Shh!" Shigure waved his hands in Yuki's face. Yuki brushed off his hands and walked into the house.

"Be quiet. Here, come look." Yuki stopped and looked at Shigure with an expressionless look without a word. The rat followed the dog to the living room non-the-less. When the graceful rat turned the corner around the sliding doors he didn't expect what to see he was now witnessing. Before him was a peaceful Kyo asleep against the coffee table, which had Yuki itching to wrap his arms around the sleeping figure. Shigure cut through Yuki's sight of Kyo, interrupting his thoughts and his eyes shot up at his older cousin.

"Let's let him sleep, okay?" He whispered under his breath. Yuki just nodded, recovering from the awestruck of Kyo. Velvet eyes followed the green-robed man out the sliding doors and out of sight . . . _and mind_.

Yuki's eyes snapped back to Kyo's sleeping form to take in the lovely sight again. Yuki had to mentally keep himself from attacking Kyo . . . _twice_.  
>He watched as the back of his black t-shirt went up and down with his breathing. Yuki's thoughts kicked in again and he started to question the odd occasion. Suddenly he began thinking of something very important.<p>

_What happened to Kyo? He would never let himself fall asleep like this out in the open and drop his guard._

Yuki stood there and debated whether he should ask Kyo about this and how. He decided to let the cat sleep and he would ask him later. The rat turned to leave the room but stop and pulled out his cell phone to snap a few pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for putting up with me. I am deeply sorry it took THIS LONG to get this story up. But good NEWS! My friend has agreed to type my stories for me so I can get them to you quicker ! : )<strong>

**Shout out to SnowFlake for all the help!**

**Please Review and look forward to my next chapter!**


	4. Results

**I WAS SO HAPPY I'M POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU !**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>Kyo woke to a stiff back and a massive headache. It was still pretty dark out and he was still in the living room. Slowly lifting his head, he found that someone had covered him with a blanket but it had slipped off his back.<p>

Kyo rose to his feet to fall back and _thankfully_landed on the couch. Kyo opened his eyes and it seemed like the world was spinning. Feeling nauseous, Kyo ran out the door to the backyard and ran to the nearest bush to throw up. When he got the last bit of food out of his stomach, he fell back until he felt something damp on his hair as he sat down. He looked up to feel the rain pouring out of the gray, cloudy sky landing on his exhausted face.

_ No wonder I feel like shit. Damn._

He tried to climb to his feet but had no strength to move. Refusing to crawl over to the house, he scuttled over to the tree and rested his sore back against the damp trunk.

"Meow!" came a low cry to the right of Kyo. Looking next to him, Kyo found a small dark black cat sitting next to him. The cat seemed to have this call aura to him that Kyo liked. He looked into the cat's bright golden eyes when he remembered an old story told to him when he was a young boy; evil witches had kept black cats as pets because it was believed that they brought bad luck.

Kyo instantly felt a connection to the cat and loosened up indicating the cat could come closer. The cat realized this and moved himself so that he was comfortably situated in Kyo's lap. He looked down _too quickly_ and his headache came crashing back like the thunder above him.

Kyo lost consciousness and the kitten worried when the gentle giant before him had stopped all movement. The cat climbed out of Kyo's lap and trotted into the house looking for help. **(AN: Remember Kyo left the door open when he ran to the bushes)**

Finding the stairs, the kitten climbed to the top and looked for the closest door. Its claws scratched at the door and what seemed like a small voice came out like a roar. Yuki woke to the desperate sound at his door. Shuffling to his feet, he walked to his door and opened it, expecting to find a human, but instead the little black cat.

Yuki rubbed his eyes in disbelief until he was clawed with a sharp nail. The cat ran to the bottom of the staircase and looked back at Yuki, expectantly. Thunder clapped in the background and suddenly it seemed like everything came together. Yuki was fully awake now and following after the small kitten to find the side door open. Kyo was unconscious under the tree soaked to the bone.

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled as he ran out and picked up Kyo. Yuki carried Kyo into the living room to lay him down.

"Shigure! Hurry, it's Kyo!"

Shigure came downstairs to be greeted with a black cat, panicking Yuki, and an unconscious Kyo. Adult instincts kicking in, Shigure hurried over to Kyo's side and went through all the steps he sees doctors do. He rested his palm on Kyo's forehead and he was burning up.

"I need a moist towel, and dry towel, dry clothes and pain reliever pills now."

Yuki went to gather everything they needed while Shigure went to gather a few more necessary things. Yuki returned with everything and noticed Shigure had retrieved a glass of water and called Hatori. The dog had calmed down and his rare responsible side appeared as he watched over the sleeping carrot top.

Yuki sat down to regain a steady heartbeat and carefully watched from distance. Shigure had finished and walked into the kitchen. Finding nothing in the kitchen, he returned to the living room.

"Yuki, I'm going out. Watch Kyo," Shigure said as he skipped out the house.

Princely, Yuki rolled his eyes and the directed his attention back to Kyo. The black kitten, which seemed to stick around jumped up on the couch and climbed onto Kyo's stomach. Kyo stirred under the small weight lying on his stomach. Slowly opening his eyes, Kyo was staring at the ceiling.  
>"Kyo," Yuki said standing up.<p>

Kyo started to lean forward and Yuki quickly moved to help him. When Kyo was sitting upright, he gripped his head in pain with a "hiss." The rat grabbed the medicine, handing it to the grumpy orange-headed cat. The usually stubborn cat grabbed the pain killers from the princely rat without argument. Yuki grabbed the glass of water back from Kyo and got a barely audible "thank you" that escaped his pink lips. Kyo might be stubborn but he wasn't rude.

The orange cat looked down at the black one resting between his now crossed legs. A tan hand reached up and stroked at the soft, black fur. Kyo was becoming more attached to his new companion. Yuki watched the kitten get comfortable and felt a tinge of jealousy. It wasn't fair that the cat could so easily touch his Kyo. Kyo remembered the other attendant in the room and turned to face him.

"What time is it?" Yuki's eyes diverted from the black cat to the orange one. Yuki looked around the corner to the clock out of Kyo's sight.

"A little after one," he stated. Kyo, satisfied, turned back to the kitten in his lap, stroking its head.

"Why were you outside?" Yuki asked, curiously.

"Huh..?" Kyo glanced to his side.

"I found you unconscious outside."

"Oh… When I woke up, I felt nauseous and ran outside. After that I got dizzy and passed out." He spoke with no sarcasm and stayed staring at his new companion.

"And the cat…?" Yuki was quite curious about this new thing that could get close with the one person he wanted to be closest with.

"He just kind of showed up before I passed out." There was a silent, awkward pause before Yuki spoke up again, "Are you hungry?" Kyo looked at him and then the cat rested peacefully in his lap.

"Kind of… but I still feel a little nauseous."

"I'll go get something at the store because I'm sure there's nothing good to eat in the house… Do you need anything else?"

"Kyo thought for a moment, "Yeah, get some cat nip while you're at it. And I think for now I'll just have some Muso soup."

Yuki was irritated by Kyo's first request but without a word, he went upstairs to put on some decent clothes.  
><em>What the hell is so damn special about that cat? It's just not fair. Why am I even getting jealous of a four-legged animal?<em>

He took a deep breath trying to calm him looking at his alarm clock. The clock flashed 1:59. _This is going to be a long night._ Arriving back from the convenient store, Yuki was once again annoyed by the sight of his new "rival" snuggled comfortably in Kyo's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>It was kinda short but please look forward to the next chapter !<strong>


	5. Recovery and New Company

**I was just so happy with the reviews i got and wasn't really doing anything so i decided to gift you with the next chapter a little earlier than i had planed. i am just soo happy that i'm getting this much feed back. Keep up the reviews !**

**Any . . . to the STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Recovery and New Company<p>

Arriving back from the convent store Yuki was once again irked by the site of his new 'rival' snuggled comfortably in Kyo's arms. Being able to cuddle so close to Kyo while Yuki himself could barely hold a conversation with the orange cat drove him crazy.

Kyo had fallen asleep with his arms raped protectively around the black kitten sleeping next to his chest. Orange bangs sat comfortably over closed eyes making it so the corner light wasn't shinning right in said eyes.

Yuki so badly wished to be able to jump on top of this sleeping beauty and ravish him intently. Fighting against his desires, full force but his metal battle was disrupted by the sound of a 'POOF'.

Yuki turned to the couch to see not one but TWO small size kittens.

_Shit!_ Because of Kyo's unsettled health his body couldn't take the stress and he transformed into his cat state.

The sound from Kyo's transformation and the lack of weight had woken up the black kitten and like the feline it was it started to lick Kyo's head at an attempt to wake him up. Due to his fever (and possible other reasons) the orange cat remained unresponsive.

Yuki nerves settled in and he started to panic. Quickly settling the stuff in his hands down he ran to the phone to dial in Shigure's number when said person was walking in the front door. Yuki went to the front door. "Shigur-" when Yuki turned the corner he noted that Shigure had brought company. Now standing before him was a goofy looking Shigure (nothing new), pissed Hatori, and emotionless Haru.

"I understand why Hatori's here but why Haru?" Yuki questioned the cow's presence.

"I was awake when Shigure came in savings Kyo's sick. So I thought I'd tag along." The cow explained himself to the princely rat. At the mention of his name Yuki was brought back to reality.

"Hatori! Kyo just transformed and is unconscious!" The seahorse made his way through his three other zodiac members into the living room. He walked over and picked up the small orange cat with little effort.

"I want you all to remain here." Hatori spoke this with his back to us. With Kyo in one arm and his briefcase in the opposite hand he went upstairs,_ most likely Kyo's room._

Everyone sat with anticipation of what 'doctor' Hatori had to say. Even though it was just a cold Yuki was worried by the way Kyo was acting today. _Normally he would he would never let his guard down like that. Something must be upsetting him. No matter what it takes I will get to the bottom of this._

Yuki glanced around the room, something seemed off. "Where'd that black kitten go?" Shigure and Haru glanced around.

"Maybe it followed Kyo upstairs. Like a baby chick following the mother hen."

Shigure said jokingly.

"There are two cats now?" Haru spoke up from his seat on the floor.

-Upstairs-

'Scratch, scratch' there was a noise coming from outside Kyo's door. When Hatori came upstairs the black kitten followed but before he could make it in the door Hatori had shut it in his face.

'Meow, scratch, meooww' _Stupid feline. To be disturbed this early in the morning. This cat is not helping any._ Irritated Hatori climbed to his feet and opened the door. A black shadow dashed through the crack made and was now lying next to Kyo making sure he was alright. Hatori went back over to the bed. "Don't get in the way." Hatori bowed his head in shame for talking to an animal like it would understand. 'POOF' Kyo was once again in his human form.

Panting heavily, Kyo opened his eyes to see an unnerved Hatori on his right and curious kitten to his left. "Kyo?"

"Yah," his voice weak and hoarse.

"How do you feel?"

". . . L-Like shit," he admitted.

"More details," Hatori's patience was running thin. Kyo, picking up on this, closed his eyes to think.

"Sleepy, exhausted, n-nauseous… dizzy and really hot," his response came out slow and in tune with his breathing as he spoke it under his breath.

Hatori sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stay in bed until you feel better. Take this every six hours," he handed me a small bottle. "I'll make you something to eat and then you can take a quick bath."

In no way did Kyo retort to his orders in any way. He just averted his gaze to the cat and stayed quiet. Hatori took this as a chance to leave. He walked downstairs and turned into the living room.

"How's Kyo?" Haru asked, standing up.

"It's a really bad cold. I'm about to make him some Muso soup to feel better."

Hatori motioned towards the bathroom when a hand came to his chest to stop him. Haru stood at the other end of said hand and moved so that his whole body was in between the sea horse and the kitchen.

"If you want him to get better, you better let me cook seeing as none of you can cook for shit," black Haru slightly coming out at the end of his speech due to past experienced meals. Without a word of disagreement from the other three, Haru turned and went into the kitchen.

Silence resented through-out the house and the only sound was the preparation sounds coming from the stove in the kitchen. Haru emerged from the kitchen and walked passed his three silent cousins up to Kyo's room. _For once, he didn't get lost._

Once Haru was out of sight, Shigure couldn't hold the question back any longer.

"Ha-chan, you can't cook either?" Shigure curiously asked one of his two best friends.

"It never seems to come out right," he admitted. For some reason, cooking seemed to be a problem in the Sohma family. Haru wasn't the best cook in the world, but at least his soup was edible. And the only reason Kyo was good at cooking was because he had years of practice.

Now that Shigure was back to normal he attempted to make small talk with his childhood friend. While Shigure rambled on and Hatori sighed, Yuki thought his sick, beloved alone upstairs with Haru. It irked him to great lengths. He couldn't stand it anymore. He headed upstairs without a word. The silence of the still house was surrounded by the sound of crickets around the house and then it suddenly hit him.

"Shigure, drive me home now." Shigure started to question why he had to, but then remembered he had driven them over. Hatori was motioning himself toward the stairs.

"Haru, Shigure's driving us home now." There was a shuffling of feet and the Haru came standing tall at the top step of the stairs.

"Can I stay?"

"Sure."

Shigure's head popped from around the corner. "I'll be back soon. Watch Kyo, please."Haru nodded his head and the two adults left the three teens.

Upstairs Kyo was slowly sipping down the soup Haru had made for him. Haru had stepped out to talk to Hatori and Shigure. Yuki was at the entrance of my bedroom, watching me. I stopped my sipping the soup and sat the half empty bowl in my lap.

"Are you done?" Yuki approached the side of my bed.

"Yeah," he grabbed the bowl from my hands. "I just want to sleep for a while."

Yuki nodded and gathered up everything. Before he left, he turned around and gave me the look that said "call me if you need anything." Kyo turned under his warm comforter and fell asleep.

Yuki walked out of Kyo's bedroom to find Haru walking out of his room. How this guy got lost so easily was amazing. "Where's Kyo?"

"He's sleeping."

". . ."

"Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, is it okay for me to sleep in your room?" Of course there was no way that he would stay in _his_ kitten's room. Yuki helped Haru set up a spare futon in his room and joined Kyo in the dream world.

Kyo woke up several times during the night and would readjust himself until he was comfortable enough to fall asleep again. Every time the large orange cat would rearrange his position, the small black cat would watch his movement and then resettle himself.

Kyo turned to curl into a ball hoping this time a deep sleep would consume him. His wish was granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it to short ? I'm sorry if it was. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. <strong>

**DON'T STOP REVIEWING ! And i would like to say a few words to my faithful followers . . . I TRUELY LOVE YOU GUYS 3 . DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITH OUT YOU!**

**Please review and watch for new updates . Also if you like this story please try reading some of my other stories.**

**I have so new story idea's but am trying to put them off til i finish one of my current writings.**

**Bye : )**


	6. Determination and a Name

**Thank you for being so patient with me ! i dont deserve such good followers. I'm on break so i plan to update all my stories and upload new ones. please look forward to what i have to offer. **

**if things dont make sense just wait, it'll all make sense in a few chapters. **

**Thank you again and please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 6- Determination and a Name

His fever was gone and he was able to eat normally again. Kyo was feeling good enough to even go to school again. He missed school on Monday and didn't feel like getting to far behind in his studies. The orangette dressed for school and then went to wash up. He figured he could put off his morning jog until he was completely 100% sick free. When he returned to his bedroom his small friend was patiently sitting in the bed waiting for him.

He grabbed the cat and carried him down stairs to prepare breakfast for the household. He started with the kitten's breakfast knowing it be easiest of the two tasks.

"Here you go..." it finally occurred to the orangette that he hadn't named his little companion yet. The kitten looked up at his new master, watching his conflicted face before turning to his food and beginning to eat. "Ceil..." the kitten looked up, it's long, slender, black tail twitching back and forth behind him with playful curiosity. I guess now that that's settled there's one more thing to do. Kyo scurried upstairs completely forgetting about preparing breakfast and grabbed some money from his wallet with his little kitten hot on his heels the whole time.

The orangette shoved the money in this pocket and then scooped up his kitten and placed him on his shoulder, where the kitten seemed most content. Kyo walked into the hallway and kicked Shigure and Yuki's doors before he yelling, "Wake up!" With that the two kittens where gone.

The carrot top teen walked down the path with a small smile tugging at his mouth as his kitten kept a good grip on his shoulder. With his school bag over one shoulder and, Ceil, the kitten, clung to the left they preceded to the local Pet Store.

-Back at the House-

There was a shuffling of feet throughout the house for a good half hour along with other common sounds. The shuffling got louder and then there was a 'thud' at my bedroom door along with the sound of Kyo telling us to get up or something like that.

Soon afterwards he was at the front door and the house fell silent again. Some mental protests going through Yuki's mind emptied out when he shuffled to his feet climbing out of bed to prepare for school.

-With Kyo and Ceil-

'_DING_' the sound of the door opening alarmed the shop owner of the new comers' presence. The shop-worker scurried around the corner to help her customer. A bright orange headed teen stood in the doorway in his school uniform with his school bag held over his right shoulder.

"How can I help you?" the girl approached the orangette. Her looks gave the impression that she was older than me but not elderly. With my best guess she was probably just an older university student of some sort. She wore casual clothes under the blue apron which was probably the only uniform required of them to wear.

"Yeah, can I get a collar for this little guy here?" A black tail curled and uncurled happily at the tanned finger pointed at his figure.

"Sure thing, follow me this way." She took the two cats to the back of the store showing them a supply of different size, color, and patterned collars. "Choose any you like. I'll be behind the counter when you're ready." The shop employ turned high on her heals and walked around the corner out of Kyo's sight.

Kyo lowered his bag to the ground and then lifted the kitten from his shoulder and held him in the crock of his left arm. "See any you like?" Kyo motioned the kitten towards the rack of collars. The cat scanned the racks with his eyes and nose and suddenly clawed at one that seemed to stand out to his cat eyes. Kyo's head dropped at the sight of the collar under the small paw. As if the kitten knew, the collar was almost as bright and loud of an orange as the hair on top of his head.

Sighing, in one swift motion Kyo positioned Ceil back over his shoulder and grabbed the collar along with his school bag and headed for the checkout counter. The girl smiled at him as he approached. "Can I get a tag made while I'm at it?"

"That's fine, choose a tag and then I need you to spell out your pet's name. She pulled out a case of tag designs and placed it on the counter top. The orangette skimmed through before deciding on the plain black circle. "Okay and the name?"

Kyo quickly spelled out the name before smiling softly at the cat perched on his shoulder while the girl turned to make the tag. Within three minutes the tag was made and dangling from the collar that was being adjusted to the cat's neck.

"That'll be a total of 1500 yen." Kyo paid and left with ten minutes to spare before the first bell. With no one noticing him, Kyo made his way to a deserted space behind the school surrounded with bushes.

Sitting Ceil in the grass and pulling out the few freebie toys the lady had handed him, he grinned down at his pet. There was a small, fuzzy mouse toy and some cat treats. He set them down next to the kitten's small body.

"Stay here. I'll be back around lunch." Tan, sun kissed skin that covered the male's fingers **(AN: really his entire body just wanted to point out his hand)** stroked the kittens head as he rose to his feet. He smiled warmly at Ceil before heading to his first period class.

On his way to class Kyo thought of his little kitten until someone called for him from behind."Sohma-kun!~" Kyo turned around and was nearly knocked over when his admirer had leaped to embrace him in a overzealous bear hug.

"S-Suga, w-what the hell?" Kyo wiggled his way out of the surprisingly strong hold the smaller man had on him.

"I was so worried when I heard you caught a cold. Are you feeling good enough to be at school?"

"Umm –yeah, I'm fine now. Aren't you supposed to be in class? The bell's 'bout to ring."

"I wanted to check on you." Suga's honesty caused Kyo to blush.

"I'm not a little kid!" Kyo shooed Suga away while trying to cover up his embracement from the other's earlier confession. "You'll be late."

"Okay, see you later Sohma-kun!" he giggled as he ran down the corridor towards his classroom the orangette guessed.

_That damn kid, _he sighed turning to head to his own class.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if this chapter was disappointing , i promise more SOON.<strong>

**Thank you and Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
